


The Life and Times Of Angel Maxwell

by Angel1992



Category: Doom (2005), InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Mirrormask (2005), The Chronicles of Riddick Series, The Ruins (2008), Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-24 19:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7520818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel1992/pseuds/Angel1992
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She has no real form. She is nowhere and everywhere at the same time. She has seen the galaxies and knows all knowledge. She has saved the Earth more time than you know. Her name is Angel Maxwell and this is her story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Story

\--- The Story---

"You don't want to know. There is a whole other story behind it. " Phibe said.

Terry just gave her a look but left it alone. Phibe then said that she had to move in with him until the time comes. Terry again looked confused, agreed to it, and proceeded to leave it alone.

The next day when Terry woke up, he started to have flashbacks of last night. He shook his head thinking that he imagined it. When he got down stairs, he went into the kitchen and poured himself a glass of milk and then headed to the living room to watch the news. When he got into the doorway he froze. There on his couch was Phibe and the two guys. Terry dropped his cup and the noise alerted them of his presence.

“Hey, did you sleep well last night? I slept like a baby.” Phibe asked and then Terry fainted.

A few hours later Terry woke up to three worried faces.

“You okay?” Phibe asked

“No!!! You’re supposed to be dead!!” Terry screamed.

“I know. I thought we got past that.” Phibe sighed. “Okay. You know me. To me left is Tank and to my right is Josh.” Both boys laughed and said hello.

Terry still didn’t know what to make of this, so just to be polite he had said hi back. Phibe helped Terry onto the couch. She then headed to the kitchen to make him some tea. After about five minutes the tea was done and she brought it out for him.

“Let me tell you a story. Now before you say anything this tale will explain everything. Okay…. Back before all the other planets were formed, there was one planet that was around. This planet was Eartha. This planet was completely made out of plants. Our Mother, the creator of the planet, had made three supreme beings, a male who had the spirit of an animal, a female with the spirit of nature’s flowers, and another male with the spirit of animals and the flowers. This unique mix was given a name, the carnivorous plant. It ate flesh like an animal but was in the form of plants."

"At first everything was fine and the planet had prospered. Our Mother had made other beings as well. These beings were called the Earthans. They, as well as the animals, that were made out of plants. Now, because of this, each plant and animal had its own unique personality. After thousands of years the second male had become power hungry and had decided to eat the other children Our Mother had created. Normally all the beings on this planet were loved but when this started to happen she stopped loving him. So to protect her planet Our Mother had banished her son to the outer reaches of the galaxies. After that the son was never heard from again. Until now………” Phibe had paused to let it all sink in.

“What?” Terry said.

“I know it’s hard to understand.” She explained.

“WHAT!” Terry screamed.

“Terry please calm down. I know it’s hard to understand but we think that the plant on top of the pyramid, the same one that was killing everyone, is what caused Angel to claw her way out of her mother’s stomach.” Terry just looked shocked. “We also think that at the time of the hiking trip Bianca was pregnant but didn’t know it. Since she was in the really early stages the plant simply, in a way, mutated itself to look like a human baby. Simply put it formed in Bianca’s body, into Angel.

Terry calmly asked, “You think that Angel is an Earthan?”

“Yes. We were unsure at first but now we know. It all made sense when she had explained it to us."

" She?" Terry asked.

" Yes she. I'm talking about Our Mother. She had somehow managed to get us to Eartha. She is one amazing woman. She had contacted us in hopes that we would help her. You see she thinks the reason her son was killing everyone was because of how she raised him. So she thought maybe if I had raised him with your help he might actually turn out different. Oh well every mother would give anything for another chance at helping their children have that rare second chance."

Phibe pauses and softly chuckles, " She means well. She is such a nice lady. I mean I was even surprised with how nice she was."

Terry thought about this and suddenly became confused, " If all the plants are inside Angel, how did you survive?"

Phibe laughed and said," Well when he had tried to take over our bodies he actually succeeded. The only problem was that he couldn't stay in our bodies. I don't know why so don't bother asking. All I know is that he couldn't and the only person he could stay in was Angel." 

" Is there anything else I should know about, while we are on the subject of new things." 

"Well now that you mention it. When she dies her first death, if your still around you can come with us back to Eartha and stay while she is trained to control her plants and her powers that come with it.” Phibe finished.

“ Her first death?” Terry asked.

“Yea. All Earthans go through a mortal life first. The plants ensure that the being lives to the age of 95 and then help them pass gently. Then after some time they are brought back and given eternal youth. They look about 25.” Phibe explained, “ Now if you don’t mind I have to go shopping. I have absolutely nothing to wear.” With that she got up and walked out the door.

Terry just sat there in silence with a lot of questions going through his head. He thought, how in hell am I supposed to raise an alien. This was followed by, how do you even raise an alien. Others went along the line of how would he hide this from everyone. After thinking about this some more he started to think about one main thing. He thought, ‘How do I get rid of Angel?’

Please Review. I would really love the feedback. Thanks


	2. The Begining

When you read a story there is a beginning, middle, and an end. When it comes to Angel, she has many. You see, Angel has this nifty way of cheating death. It allows her to keep coming back to life. Because of this she has been able to live a very long time. But before i get into that, let's talk about her very first beginning. 

This story begins on the day of Angel's birth. Her mother, Bianca Maxwell was just waking up after a peaceful night.

"Ahhhh" Bianca screamed as she had felt the first contractions. At the current time she was in the car on the way to the hospital. She has had many contractions by now and they are getting worse than the last. When they had arrived at the hospital, Bianca was taken straight to the Emergency Room. About 10 hours later after Bianca had given birth; the doctor had come out with a sad look on his face. 

"I'm sorry but we couldn't save her." the doctor said and Angel's father collapsed in tears. 

"What happened to her?" Mr. Maxwell asked. 

"Come into my office and I will explain." the doctor said.

As they walked into the office, Angel came by in one of those baby machines that they have in hospitals. Mr. Maxwell started to cry again. The doctor waited patiently until he had stopped crying. 

"First I would like to say sorry for loss.... Now about your wife. How she died is very strange. Your daughter had clawed her way out of your wife's stomach." Mr. Maxwell had this sort of creeped out/ shocked look on his face. "Clawed her way out?" He asked looking very confused. The doctor nodded, not understanding it himself. 

A few short weeks later Angel was released and her father had her father could take her home. Mr. Maxwell refused to let Angel be alone so he moved the baby crib from the baby room into his own room. After Angel was put to sleep, he himself went to sleep.

The Next Day......  
\--Bam--

Mr. Maxwell fell out of bed. He was completely aware now. 'What the hell was that?' he thought. he wasn't sure whether it was sure if it was a threat or not so just in case he brought his baseball bat. he cautiously headed downstairs. When he reached the bottom he started to hear voices. 

"It's not a bad house." A woman's voice said.

"Could use some sprucing up if ask me." a man's voice said.

"I honestly don't care." said another man's voice. 

Mr. Maxwell was high alert. What we’re doing in his house and what did they want. He slowly crept through the hallway and he when he got there he was shocked. It was one of Bianca's old friends, Phibe. She was supposed to be dead. Mr. Maxwell dropped the bat and the noise caused everyone to turn and look at him. 

"Terry?... Look I can explain." Phibe said. 

Terry was still surprised but still managed to as, "How?"

"Well it's kinda a long story. One you might want to sit down for." Phibe said.

"Why would I need to sit down? Is the story that long?" Terry asked. 

Phibe just shook her head and began her story.  
"It was about 5 years ago. Bianca and I with some friends had decided to hiking. We walked for hours on end until we had found an old Aztec pyramid. All of us got curious and went to check it out. When we got the top we all wanted to rest, which then lead us to unpack so we can crash on top of it. During the night we kept hearing rustling sounds. No on e thought anything of it until our friends started to go missing." 

"On top of the pyramid?" Terry asked.

"Yep. Anyway I walked to the center and I fell in because the floor had collapsed. Bianca must have thought I had died from the fall and ran, leaving everything behind to get away from whatever had been killing everyone. After that the Earthans had found me because apparently they had been searching for the plants. At first I didn't know how I had survived. Then I found out that their god was able to put plants into anyone and that's how I was saved. She had taken me in and trained me. I am now what they called the guardian. They needed me to help raise Angel when the time come but I didn't know that it was going to be her. All I knew was that I was going to raise a stranger's baby."

"The classes they gave me were annoying and I hated them, at first. But after a while I started to like them. They had helped me better understand the task I was given. When they had thought I was ready they had put through a serious of tests. That basically consisted of me.... traveling. Then they give you the 'Black Folder'. This is like an omega test. If you pass this it will decide if you actually get to do your original task you were trained for. Long story short I passed. Then I came back to Earth and went in search of Bianca."

"Two years ago I found her. I explained to her what happened. She was surprised at first but then really confused. She kept wondering why it didn't affect her but affected me. We had stayed in touch since then. A few days ago, I heard how she had died. I instantly linked the child’s birth with me the pyramid incident and came here as soon as I could. So here I am." Phibe finished. 

Terry was even more confused now. What was she talking about? Then he asked the one question she had hoped that he wouldn't.

"What affected you but didn't affect her until she gave birth to Angel?"

Please Review. I would like to know what you guys think. Thanks


	3. The Plot

\--- The Plot---

While Phibe was out shopping Terry had decide to spend some quality time with Angel. Everyone thought this was good and just let it happen unaware of the inner planning going on inside Terry's head. So one day Terry had decided to take Angel for a walk in the park. He had invited Phibe along only because he wanted to see if there was anything else he should know about Angel anything along the line of how and when he can destroy her. 

"Hey Phibe, can you tell me what will happen to Angel when she dies at 95?" he asked. 

"Yea sure." Phibe said, "When she dies she won’t just die. She will have a sort of transformation happen. Now when she goes through this transformation of sorts she will, in a sense, burst in to millions of balls of glowing lights. This is how every Earthen does it so it’s normal.” 

Terry looked at her like she was crazy and she decided to explain further. “She will stay alive like I told and then she will die. But the thing is that when she does die she will burst into millions of balls of light. And then she will go into the nearest pregnant female. And it’s not just any female it would the nearest female on an adjacent planet. So in a sense she becomes an alien in her second life.” Phibe had said this like it was nothing. All the while Terry was looking at her like she had grown a second head. 

“What a second she doesn’t stay on Earth?” Terry asked with a little bit of hope.

“Yep. But until then you have 95 wonderful years with her if you live that long. But don’t worry ill be here to help you every step of the way. I will help you through all the ups and downs. This reminds me, I should warn you about her powers.” Phibe had said cautiously. 

Terry looked at her with a strange face and started to lose the little hope he had gained. He then asked, “What powers?”

“Oh, don’t worry about it. I will train her when she gets them so she doesn’t accidently hurt people. Hopefully she will have minute powers instead of unmanageable ones. It’s not like it matters though because I was trained to handle them all. But if I can’t, Eartha will send a second guardian to help me with her. I hope it doesn’t resort to that. But then again she has the galaxies most powerful plants inside her and only the Prince had been the only one to be able to control them before Angel. “Phibe clarified. 

Terry was starting to hyperventilate. He could think of any solid plan now but he could try. But then he thought of something. I mean he knew there had to be something. Even the mightiest have weaknesses. So how was he going to get it out of Phibe. 

“Hey Phibe, is there anything I should worry about. I mean anything on Earth that might kill Angel or severely hurt her.” Terry said hoping he didn’t give his true motives away. 

“Not really. I mean she could get hurt but it’s not like she could die from anything. Like I said she will be kept alive so nothing can really kill her. But Angel can get hurt. She can damage her body. She will feel pain and everything she just won’t die from it. Don’t worry about it. I will personally make sure she isn’t hurt too badly. I mean the only time I might not be able to protect her is if she gets hurt doing everyday things or a hobby of her choice. But other than that, I got her covered. You have absolutely nothing to worry about. Well nothing besides the usual stuff dads have to worry about. You know, stuff like boys, hormones, shopping trips, driving her everywhere, and other dad stuff.” Phibe said this with a smile and patted him on his back. 

Terry was feeling a bit better but he was still worried about being ‘the weird neighbor.’ He didn’t want to be seen as the weird family on the block. He was so hell bent on being normal that he was willing to do anything. So he thought of a plan. He would drop some clues some shady people and see about getting her kidnapped or something. ‘No, that wouldn’t work.’ he thought. He knew that if Phibe was around he would have no chance of getting rid of her.

‘Maybe I should just accept it’ He thought. He took a deep breath and decided he would do just that. I mean how many people can say they have an amazingly gifted daughter. Maybe she can grow up to do everything. Be the living Barbie, doing and seeing everything. He started to smile at all the possibilities. He would be known as the dad with the greatest daughter not the weird family. He like this idea the more he thought about it and he had wanted to do everything possible to make it happen. 

“Hey Phibe, how are we going to handle this. I mean what if she causes major damage to the surrounding area and we have to move or something. How are we going to afford to move or fix the damage?” Terry asked with a smile on his face. He was so happy now that he wasn’t worrying anymore. 

Phibe smiled back and said, “Don’t worry about that. In fact you don’t have to worry about it anymore. I have been given an unlimited amount of money that is to be used to raise Angel. I can use it on anything. I don’t intend to spoil her she will earn all her rewards for her achievements. But I could use it to get her clothes, pay for college, any hobby necessities, and even moving costs or damage she will cause when training her powers.”

“Will cause?” Terry said while chuckling. 

“Yea. I’m not even going to try and deny it. I know for a fact she will cause damage and she may even make us have to move. It’s one of the reasons I convinced them to make it unlimited. When I first got word of it they were going to give me a limit. But I was like, hell no, you expect me to raise Angel on this much amount of money. You do remember that she has the most powerful plants in the galaxies in her body right. When she gets her powers this will run out in a week.” She was laughing by now and so was Terry. “Don’t worry though I will make sure she doesn’t get into any trouble that will make life harder for us.” She smiled and turned back to watching Angel in her new stroller. 

Terry was finally starting to relax. But then he started to think back on the conversation. He had more questions now that he was going along with this. But he stopped himself from asking them. ‘Whatever happens I will handle it best I can and if I can’t Phibe is here to help me.’ 

Please Review. I would love the feedback. Thanks


	4. The Teenage Years

\---The Teenage Years---

Phibe was starting to panic. She couldn’t think of a present to get Angel. She is about to turn 16 and that is when everything in Angel’s life is about to change. ‘Maybe I should get her a pet. The house is big enough.’ Just then Angel came in the door. After the door closed Phibe heard what sounded like paws tapping on the floor. When Phibe went to investigate, she saw a dog there. Angel turned around and saw Phibe and got this oh shit look on her face. 

“I can explain.… You see I was walking home and I saw him on the street and felt so bad for him. So I brought him home. I thought that if I couldn’t keep him we could just give him a home until we could find him one. But I would really like to keep him though.” Angel said hoping he could stay. 

Phibe just smiled and looked like she was about to laugh. Angel couldn’t figure out what was so funny but didn’t say anything. Phibe, sensing the confusion said, “Well I guess that save me a trip to the pert store.” She laughed full out now and when she caught her breath she said, “I was going to get you a pet for your birthday but I guess you already did that.” 

Angel was smiling so big by now and then she ran up the Phibe and hugged her with all her strength. She was so happy but then she remembered her dad and the happiness started to go away. “But what about dad? When I asked him last year for a fish, he spazzed and said no. If he would let me have a fish I doubt he will let me have a dog.” Angel said as she started to panic.

Phibe smiled softly and said, “Don’t worry about him. I’ll take care of your father.”

Just then Terry decided to come in the door and saw the dog. He started the yell and rant about fleas and every other thing that was bad about dogs. He then walked into the kitchen and saw Angel and Phibe and started to question them. “What is a dog doing in the house?”

Phibe answered in a calm voice and said, “I was going to get Angel a pet for her birthday and then she came in with the dog saying she rescued him because he was a stray. I think she is old enough to take care of a dog. Besides Angel is very responsible and I feel she can handle it. Besides you were worried about the recent break-ins that were happening on the block. He can be the house guard dog.” 

Terry looked like he was going to blow his top but after Phibe’s explanation he had calmed down a lot. Then he said the last thing Angel thought he would, “Ok. Fine, just take him to the groomers and get him cleaned. And make sure he gets all the things he needs, too.” 

Angel squealed and ran up to hug him. She was so happy and it rubbed off on him to the point where he was smiling almost as big as she was. The next thing Angel did was she had run upstairs to drop off her bag and then ran downstairs. She was so busy thinking about what to buy the dog, she completely forgot that she didn’t have a license yet and couldn’t drive the car. Phibe just laughed as she opened the door to let the dog in as well as herself. 

Angel switched to the passenger seat and started to shake the car because she was jumping with joy, literally. “You know you have to give him a name at some point.” Phibe said. 

“Don’t worry about that, he said his name was Inu no Tashio. But he said I can call him Inu.” Angel said like it was a complete normal thing.

Phibe looked confused and said, “Angel he’s a dog he can’t talk. You do know that right?”

Angel just laughed a little and then replied with, “I know but he did say that but he hasn’t said anything since. So I wouldn’t worry about it.”

“Right. Well we have to get him tons of stuff and he’s staying in your room, too.” Phibe said and she just stayed quiet fir a moment. She looked at Angel.

“What? That’s fine with me. Actually I was going to ask that he stayed in my room. So I really don’t mind.” Angel said with a smile.

Phibe just smiled back and she continued to drive down the road. After a few minutes they arrived at the pet shop. When they got in the door, Angel immediately pulled Inu towards the beds and tried to see what size would fit him. Just as she was about to have him sit in one, Phibe pulled him away.

“Oh no. He needs to be cleaned first before he touches the merchandise. I’m going to take him to the groomers across the street and you stay here and pick out some collars and stuff like that. We will probably have to have his bed custom made cause of his size.” Phibe said as she was walking towards the door.

Angel did as she was told and when Phibe came back she helped pick out stuff too. Before they even realized it there was a sudden bark coming from the door. When they turned around, there stood Inu looking fresh and clean. They smiled and Angel went over to put the collar they had picked out on him. Inu hated it at first but then Angel said, “If you don’t wear this and you go out you’ll go back to the pound. Do you want that?” 

He stopped struggling immediately and just let it happen. As they were having this “talk” Phibe was over at the counter ordering a custom bed for Inu. After that they had went home and Inu jumped right on Angel’s bed and got comfy. Angel just laughed and shook her head. The rest of the night went smoothly and after another hour or two Angel had gone to bed.

Little did she know that was when everything was going to change.

Please Comment. I would like the feedback. Thanks.


	5. The Dream

-The Dream- 

When Angel was going to bed she had done all her usual routines. She brushed her teeth and the like. She didn’t think anything was wrong and nothing seemed out of place. She got into bed and decided to read for a bit. It was her favorite book, Romeo and Juliet. After she had read or a bit she finally was starting to get sleepy enough to go to sleep. She closed her book and turned off the light and went to sleep.

~~~ Dream ~~~  
Angel was sitting in a flower field. She was wearing a white flowing dress that stopped just above her knees. She was feeling so content and felt like she could just sit here and relax without a care in the world. 

Out of nowhere there was a bright light in front of her. It had blinded her for a minute and when she could see again, there before her was a man. She could tell this wasn’t any regular man he was covered in a fashion that was not of this world. He was also wearing a mask. The mask was gold and reflective so if you looked in it you could see yourself. The only thing you could see is his eyes. They were the iciest blue she had ever seen and it had drawn her in. 

She was hesitant at first but she knew deep down she could trust him. At this point he had reached out for her to grab. She paused for a moment and then took his hand. He helped her get up and she brushed of her dress. When she looked up at him she could tell he wanted to say something but he couldn’t, not yet anyway. 

He started to lead her somewhere but she didn’t know where. They had started to walk up this hill and she started to worry but when he turned around and looked at her, all her worry faded away. When he had turned around he went a few more steps and then stopped. He turned to her again and then turned back. Angel got curious and looked to see what it was. Over the hill was a quaint little cottage. It had a homey feel to it and she felt like she had just arrived home. 

She broke into a big smile and looked at him and turned back to the home. She let go of his hand and ran towards the cottage. She stopped right in front of the door but when she turned around the man wasn’t there anymore. She got confused and looked at the door again. She was surprised; the door was open and inside was the man. He was sitting at a table with a tea set. ‘How did he know I liked tea?’ she thought. 

When she had tried it she realized it was her favorite, too. Angel was starting to question him. How did he know all this stuff about her? Who was he and why was he here? Angel started to panic again and even though the man tried to console her she wouldn’t accept it. The man thought to hold her and hope to calm her but that just made her struggle. She began to struggle so much that when he finally let go she fell towards the ground.  
~~~End Dream~~~

Angel woke up and found that she was on the floor of her room. At some point, she had fallen out of bed. Just then her alarm had gone off. She sighed and got up so she could get ready for school. She couldn’t decide what to wear so she just put on some jeans and a red shirt with a v- neck. 

Angel went into the bathroom and she brushed her teeth. Then she had put her hair into a low ponytail. When she was done she had gotten her backpack from her room and headed downstairs. One the way down she started to feel pain in her leg but she couldn’t figure out what was causing it so she just took some pain medicine. When she went into the kitchen she smelled breakfast. She smiled and sat down and started to eat. When she was done she had checked her watch and realized if she didn’t leave now she would be late. 

She said bye to her dad and Phibe. She ran out the door and started down the street. Just as she got to the door the bell warning bell had rung. She sighed and walked the rest of the way to class. She sat in the back and as her friends came in she waved at them. When they sat down it was time to start the class. After a little bit, the teacher had told them to get into groups and of course the girls all choose each other. They had to make up a skit and then perform it in front of the class. As per usual Angel and the girls had gotten first place.

By the time the skits were done it was the end of class and they moved to the next class. Sadly that was the only class they had together besides lunch. So they said they would see each other then. But that never got to happen. As she heads to her next class, she has to pass a long staircase. On this day they were moving a desk up them and it was taking about five people to move it. One of them had lost their grip and the desk came back down the stairs. Before they could warn anyone they desk was too close to Angel and she was hit. 

When she woke up she was in a hospital and she had many bouquets around her. She was very drowsy and she couldn’t move her body. She started to panic and that caused her monitors to go off. When the nurse came in, she saw Angel was awake and tried to calm her down. 

“Ms. Maxwell, please calm down. I need you to be as still as possible, we don’t want you to rip any stiches.” The nurse then turned and called for a doctor.

As the doctor came in he was going to say something but before he could Phibe came in and said, “Angel, baby, are you ok? Thank god your awake we thought you never would.” 

“What?! What happened to me? Why can’t I feel anything? Why can’t I move?” Angel had asked frantically. 

“That’s what I was going to tell you. Hi, my name is Dr. Reech, I am your doctor and you are in the Saint Regis Hospital. You were in an accident at your school. I’m sorry but when you were hit you were paralyzed.” Dr. Reech said with a sad look upon his face. 

Angel started to cry. She knew she could never be normal again. Angel turned to everyone and said, “Can I be left alone please. I just want some time to myself.” Everyone respected her wish and left. For the rest of the day she had cried herself to sleep. During the night she had felt this intense pain and no matter how loud she shouted or screamed, no one came to help her. Suddenly she felt like she was falling but she never hit any ground. Soon she started to hear someone calling her and she started to scream for them to help. Soon she felt someone shaking her and this caused her to wake up. 

When she opened her eye’s she wasn’t in the same room. In fact nothing looked the same. It didn’t even look like a hospital. 

“Angel, are you ok? You started to worry me there.” Carlisle said

“Who are you? Where is Dr. Reech?” Angel asked as she started to panic.

“Who? Angel what are you talking about? I’m your doctor. I have been since you were born.” Carlisle said but looked at her strangely. 

“No you’re not. Dr. Reech is my doctor. I don’t know who you are!” Angel nearly screamed at him. 

Carlisle looked worried. “Angel, what was the last thing you remember?” he asked.

“I was at the Saint Regis Hospital because I just had an accident that paralyzed me.” Angel said as a matter of fact. 

Carlisle had sighed and shook his head and said, “Oh joy another thing to add to the list.” 

Angel was confused, “What are you talking about?” she asked, worried she might not like the answer. 

“Angel, you are in the medic bay not the Saint Regis Hospital. You’ve been here for the past 5 years. Whatever you remember is not real. It was all a dream.” Carlisle said in a clinical tone. 

Angel looked at him and said the one thing that came to mind, “WHAT???!!!”

Please review. I would like the feedback. Thanks


	6. Reality

-Reality-  
Angel just looked at him. “What do you mean it was all a dream!?!?!?!?!”

Carlisle just sighed and shook his head. He had always hated this part. He never wanted to tell her about the dream states that Angel would put herself into. But he knew he needed to given the fact that time was actually running out. 

Carlisle sighed again and mentally prepared himself for what was about to happen.

“Angel, my name is Dr. Carlisle Cullen. I have been your doctor for the last 15 years. You have an illness that has affected you physically and now it seems that it is effecting your mind as well. You have the illness called Endoblicimia. It is rare disease that kills Earthans.”

“That’s what you are, an Earthan. You have had it since you were born and it has gotten worse over the years. The last 5 years you have been in the Medbay and I have been making sure you are comfortable. I’m sorry to have to tell you this but, the Endoblicimia has started to progress to the point where it can’t be held of anymore. I say you only have about a day left to live. I’m sorry to be the one who has to tell you this.” And with that Dr. Carlisle had gotten up to leave so Angel can have some time to herself.

Just as the doctor got to the door, it had banged open. On the other side was Phibe. It looked like she had just run a mile and was really out of breath.   
Angel was even more confused. ‘If it had been a dream then why is Phibe here. What is going on? Why is this happening to me?’

Phibe knew what was happening and had decided that even though Angel wanted to be alone right now, Phibe would try to help smooth things over. “Hey. How are you feeling? I know everything is screwed up right now but if you would let me I can explain somethings to you.” 

Angel nodded her head but just sat there quietly.

Phibe didn’t bother to wait for a response knowing it would be fruitless.

“I know you know me as your mother’s friend but in reality I am actually your friend. I have the power to influence the mind and you had asked me that when you go into these dream like states that I go in and make sure that you don’t get to far from the truth.”

“I was going to tell you about Eartha and your people when the accident happened. I never got a chance to. You see, when you got paralyzed it had triggered a chain reaction of sorts to wake you up. So I didn’t get a chance to explain anything to you and now you woke up thinking that you’re crazy. I hate to have to tell you this but it really was a dream.”

“Look, I know that everything is like a huge nightmare but the first few times that this happened, you had John make you something to help you remember. I’ll leave it on the table. You can take it or not it’s up to you. I’ll just leave you alone now.” And with that Phibe left Angel alone.

After Phibe had left Ange just stared at the bottle. She didn’t know what to do. She wanted to take it to find out the truth but she also kept telling herself that it won’t make a difference because it’s all a really bad dream.

‘Oh, what the hell… Not like its real anyway.’ Angel thought as she unscrewed the lid.

When she finally got the lid off she scrunched up her nose. The stuff smelled horrible and Angel almost didn’t take it. But then she got real curious as to if what they said was true. With that she gulped it down in one go. She gagged for minute, the foul taste getting to her but one that passed she just sat there. Nothing had happened and she was actually somewhat disappointed. 

‘Oh well.’ She thought. 

After a long stressful day she had just wanted to go to sleep. She leaned back and shut her eyes, falling asleep almost instantly.

~Dream~

She was in that same meadow again. “Why am I back here?” Angel said to herself.

“Cause you need to see the truth.” Came a deep voice from behind her.

“Ahhh!” Angel jumped and spun around so fast she had actually lost her balance.

There was a deep laugh behind her. “Careful now. I don’t want you to get hurt.” The stranger said. 

When Angel had finally seen who it was she was surprised. He didn’t talk the last time she saw him so what had changed now. “You can talk now?” Angel said, deciding to voice her concerns. 

“I always could. I never seem to be able to talk when you go into your dream states, though. You and John could never figure out why.” The man said. 

Angel rolled her eyes, “Not you too. For the thousandth time I was not in a dream state!!!! Why does everyone keep saying that? I even took that horrible stuff to ‘get my memories back’ and it didn’t even work, ok. So stop bringing it up.” 

The man had this cute smile on his face. One that made Angel want to kiss it off. “You always were stubborn to a fault. I guess that’s why mom choose you all those years ago. But no worries, I’m going to sort you right out again. I always have you know. When you get like this I seem to have this knack for getting you to believe us.”

Angel didn’t know what to say. She wanted to believe him but she also though he was nuts for thinking she would fall for his lies. ‘I mean just cause he’s cute doesn’t mean ill believe anything he says. What a minute, how do I know he’s cute I can’t see his face?!?!?!’

The man laughed. He can see that Angel is struggling. Angel grew mad at this development and decided to walk away. This made the man laugh more. After he had realized that she wasn’t coming back he chased after her.

“I’m sorry.” He said when he caught up to her. “I just can’t believe how cute you are when you are mad. But no worries, I’m here to help you remember again.” He said this with a cute smile on his face and Angel didn’t know why but she felt like she could trust him.

~Dream Break~

Phibe was pacing in the hospital room. John was sitting in the chair next to Angel’s bed. 

“Will you stop pacing? It’s getting annoying.” John said with a bit of anger in his voice.

Phibe huffed and plopped down on the chair on the other side of the bed. “How can you be so calm right now? She has never woken up early before. How do we know if he can actually bring her back this time? What if he can’t? What if she is gone for good?” Phibe would have kept talking if john didn’t interrupt her.

“You have to have faith.” John said. “I have the same worries and even though we can’t do anything. We have to hope that he can fix things again. That’s all we can do. So, calm down a little because you’re starting to make Dr. Carlisle mad.” John looked over his shoulder. There Dr. Carlisle was, holding a clipboard so he can check Angel’s vitals. 

“It doesn’t bother me. But please calm down anyway. Otherwise, you will have to be admitted as well.” Dr. Carlisle said with a sad smile. 

It was then, that both Phibe and John’s worries got renewed. Dr. Carlisle never made any jokes. It just wasn’t what he did. There were only a few times when he did tell them, when the subject being discussed was on a bad note. And if he thought that there was something to worry about, then you know you should worry.

Please Review. I would love the feedback. Thanks.


End file.
